


Coming Down

by writermaedchen



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mention of abuse, Smut, imagine, your story with alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Y/N feels like she can't keep it together anymore Alec Lightwood is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialahey.tumblr.com/](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=celestialahey.tumblr.com%2F).



> Hello lovely people!  
> So this is my first song imagine :) You might notice that the writing style is different than usual, that's because it just went with the atmosphere.
> 
> For optimal reading pleasure listen to Coming Down by Halsey!  
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Request: Could you do like an imagine based off Coming Down (Halsey) not quoting lyrics but like if the song was in the background it would make sense, so this would be an Alec imagine where they seemed to be off and on and go to eachother as some sort of rebound, and one day the reader shows up to his room crying (at midnight) quietly and she just climbs in and cuddles, and he just cuddles her to sleep and the next day she tells him abt what happened, and smut? If u don't do smut, just a make out scene

_I found God_   
_I found him in a lover_   
_When his hair falls in his face_   
_And his hands so cold they shake_

Rain hit the tarnished windows while thunder echoed through the dark room. Occasionally illuminated by lightning. You laid on the wooden floor that covered your room in the institute trying to follow the breathing patterns of a Yoga instructress you had watched last week with a friend of yours.  
IN AND OUT  
IN AND OUT  
But the tears didn’t want to stop falling. Your chest didn’t want to stop heaving. And your heart didn’t want to stop clenching.   
Crying was weakness in the eyes of your father, a method only the most insignificant creatures practice. A Y/L/N wasn’t insignificant. You were matchmakers in a play between good and evil.   
But what if evil ran through your blood? What if the man that left violet marks on your cheeks and showered you with disappointing looks was half angel?  
Didn’t that mean that grey was way more prominent than black and white?

_I found the Devil_   
_I found him in a lover_   
_And his lips like tangerines_   
_And his color coded speak_

Belonging to the most influencing family’s in Idris had it perks, but lately all you could perceive were the downsides. The pressure, the disappointment, the obligations. Since your mother had turned her back on your family and joined Valentine’s newly created circle, betraying your whole race, your father had turned into an anger and sorrow fueled machine. His only daughter? The cause for his wife’s betrayal. Since that fateful day you tried everything to be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect Shadowhunter and the perfect fiancée. Because marrying the son of a Clave member would raise your family’s reputation. You tried. You tried but it was never enough. Not in the eyes of your father. 

Your only save haven was Alec Lightwood.   
He **got** you.  
He understood the pressure of a family name, the loyalty towards your race and the need for rebound.  
Alec was your rebound. And you were his.  
But most of all, he was your comfort.

_Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_   
_In a hotel room where demons play_   
_They run around beneath our feet_   
_We roll around beneath these sheets_

You still couldn’t stop crying so you got up, sneaking out of your room down the empty hallway looking for love.

When you opened the door to Alec’s room it was filled with silence, of course, it was midnight.  
Your tears fell silently when you made your way towards his large bed, crawling under the covers that smelled like him. That smelled like safety.  
He stirred, confused about what had woken him.  
Alec felt your hair against his arms that he so greatly had memorized the many times before that you had visited him in his room.  
But something was off, no whispered ‘hello’s’, no sneaky kisses.   
**Wet cheeks.**  
When he pulled you close to him he felt your sobbing, your shivering even though it was warm.  
So he pulled you closer before he pressed a soft kiss on your hair.  
‘’Talk to me,Y/N.’’, he breathed gently before wrapping himself around you like a blanket.  
A safety blanket.  
He felt the shaking of your head, the disagreeing.   
An hearable sob. A hiccup.   
And a murmured ‘’Alec’’  
So he held you even closer, surrounding you in warmth and comfort, love and caring.  
He held you until you stopped crying, until you had calmed down and fully snuggled to his body.  
‘’Just hold me please.’’, you whispered before you felt his nose in your hair.  
‘’Always.’’  
With the rain in the background you fell asleep.

_I've got a lover_   
_A love like religion_   
_I'm such a fool for sacrifice_   
_It's coming down, down, coming down_   
_It's coming down, down, coming down_

  
You woke up to a soft caress to your cheek. To a reassuring touch to your back.  
You opened your eyes , instantly met by brown-green orbs that observed you carefully with a hint of love.   
When Alec noticed that you had woken up he leaned forwards to leave a small kiss on the tip of your nose.  
‘’Talk to me, love.’’ , he said quietly noticing the red rimmed eyes.  
Heavy crying.  
Whether you would tell Alec what happened wasn’t even a matter of if but a matter of when.  
He was your anchor, keeping you sane when everything went downhill.  
‘’I can’t do this anymore.’’, you said quietly closing your eyes for a second.  
‘’I can’t stand the blame of my father, the looks the Clave is giving me. I’m not my mother’s fault. I can’t stand that she left me and I can’t keep pretending to love Mike when I love someone else.’’  
Your eyes didn’t waver away from Alec’s for a minute.  
‘’Then don’t.’’

_I found a martyr_   
_He told me that I'd never_   
_With his educated eyes_   
_And his head between my thighs_

‘’Screw the rules.’’, his eyes were serious.  
‘’Screw the rules?’’  
‘’Yes screw them. Screw the rules, screw your father, screw your mother, screw the Clave and everyone else who blames you. And screw Mike.’’  
A smile tugged at your lips.  
‘’I’d rather screw you.’’  
His serious expression turned into a playful one. Alec grinned.  
‘’Then screw me.’’  
You lifted your upper body up to reach his face and pressed your lips against his.  
You’ve done this a hundred times, but still, every time your lips connected it felt like the first time.  
There was no ‘easy going’ today, there was burning desire, the seek for reassurance and knowledge of love.   
He kissed you like his life depended on it and when he looked into your eyes his were dark and you realized that he needed this as badly as you did.  
You both needed each other.  
 **Now.**  
Clothes were torn, his lips on every inch of your skin making you moan.  
His head between your thighs.   
And when he entered you it felt like a weight was lifted from your chest.   
You would be fine. You had him.  
It was rough, his hips desperately seeking for any kind of release.   
Alec didn’t stop kissing you, not for a minute. Groaning into your mouth when you clenched around him tumbling over the edge. You felt like flying but you knew he would catch you. He would always catch you.

_Every single night pray the sun'll rise_   
_Every single time make a compromise_   
_Every single night pray the sun'll rise, but_

The second time was gentle, soft, loving.  
His lips trailed down your neck, marking you as his own.   
Alec’s hands roamed your body, treating you like the goddess that you were to him.  
You tried to touch him but he claimed that it was all about you.

LEAN BACK, ENJOY

CLOSE YOUR EYES, TRUST ME

His name like a prayer on your lips.   
When his mouth was back on yours you heard him mumble ‘’Stay with me’’ before he rocked his hips against yours making you squirm under him.   
‘’How?’’, you breathed grabbing his hair. How soft.  
‘’Just trust me.’’  
He hit a point inside of you that made you moan, loud.  
‘’You’re the only one I trust.’’, you exhaled breathlessly before you shoved him on his back, straddling him.  
His eyes were sending chills down your spine but his lips smiled before he sat up and grabbed your hips.  
‘’And you always can.’’

_It's coming down, down, coming down_   
_It's coming down, down, coming down_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos to make the author happy :P


End file.
